bite me
by sickfoundation
Summary: cryde thing written in craig's pov because maybe writing in first person will work better for me/ but yeah craig and clyde stay in the locker room during gym class and do things


I really didn't intend on coming to gym today. I should've skipped, like I have been doing. The late bell rang like five minutes ago, why was I here? My heart was pounding and I was sweating like I had actually participated in phys ed for once, and I kept asking myself, "why?"

Clyde was sitting at the end of one of the benches in the locker room, staring intently at the ground. He looked upset, and I wanted to talk to him, but I felt like a huge creep. His shirt was off, and it was driving me insane for some reason. My breath hitched in my throat as I took a step away from where I was hiding behind one of the bathroom stalls. The brunette didn't seem to notice, thank god. I could run, the door looked extremely inviting right now, but I was stuck.

Clyde turned his head to look at me, making me want to dissolve into the earth. His head was cocked to the side, like he was asking me a question through body language. I tried to talk, but the words were still caught in my throat and I was trembling so much that I thought I was going to send tremors through the ground.

"You never show up." The brunette finally spoke, so I let out a sigh of relief and cautiously walked towards him. His face was red, like he had been crying.

"I know."

"Then why?" His voice was shaky.

"Why's your shirt off?" I tried to change the subject to maintain my character and hide the nervousness that threatened to tear me apart right in front of Clyde Donovan.

"I.." He paused and screwed up his expression into something like confusion. The sadness faded and he just looked tired right now.

"Nevermind," I put my hand up in defense. "Forget I asked." There was plenty of room next to him, but I felt paralyzed and decided against trying to sit down. "You look tired."

"I don't sleep very well.." Clyde admitted while chewing on his lip. I watched him, not even realizing that my face was bright red. I found myself staring at his mouth the most, and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

"Y-you.." I shook my head and tried to snap out of it. "I thought you loved gym class."

"I don't know anymore." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just a little bit upset."

"Why?"

The brunette stared at his hands like they didn't even belong to him. "I have trouble telling the difference between like real stuff and fake stuff."

I shot him a concerned look. "What does that mean?"

"..I'm not sure." He was biting his lip again. "Sometimes there are things in the corner of my eye, and sometimes I'm standing up when I'm really sitting down." I wanted to touch him so badly, and I still didn't know why.

There was a long moment of silence where he was staring at his hands and my eyes were fixed on him. It was easy to tell that he didn't get much sleep last night, but he still looked sort of.. beautiful, or something gay like that. I grew alert again when he suddenly grabbed my hat and forced me to meet his gaze. It looked like he was searching for something, but all I wanted to do was push him to the ground and run outside to puke up my confused heart.

He's too close for comfort when he parts his mouth and sticks his tongue out. It's cute that he's inexperienced, but, what the fuck was happening? I didn't want to think about it, so I pressed my mouth against his and let his tongue slip into my mouth like he had hoped. It took a while to sink in that I was kissing Clyde Donovan. His tongue was in my mouth and his hands were now clutching my jacket to pull me even closer to him and his spread out legs. We were both shaking and struggling to make the kiss last longer, but eventually we ran out of breath and he began panting heavily as soon as he pulled away. His face was flushed and he looked kind of hot, but he decided to pull his shirt on. I didn't want to pry.

"Don't tell anyone," Clyde licked his lips, like he was longing for another kiss. We idled there until everyone came rushing in from the gym, and we found ourselves wondering where the time went. I beckoned him to follow me, and led him into the hallway before the teacher came back to ask questions. He looked confused and concerned, like always. God, he was so fucking cute.

"Kiss me." I ordered, even though I was the one to kiss him first. I could tell I didn't need permission by the way he was looking at me. Needy moans escaped his mouth every time my teeth grazed his neck, but I couldn't really tell if he was being too loud or not. We were right outside the gymnasium, and the bell was about to ring, but I was too drunk on Clyde to stop now. He was sweaty with clumps of hair sticking to his face when I finally pulled away.

"I want to see it." Clyde breathed, tugging at the front of my jeans.

"Dude," I checked to see if anyone had been watching. "Are you crazy?"

The brunette still looked pretty fucked when the bell rang, so I let go of him and motioned towards the hickey on his neck. "Just tell them it's from a girl or something." He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets before making his way up to me.

"No." He said, before kissing the side of my mouth and sprinting down the hallway.

I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but for the rest of the day I couldn't get those hypnotic brown eyes out of my head.


End file.
